My Nueva Vida en la Sociedad de Almas
by Gaby Uzumaqui
Summary: Sakura había fallecido por salvar al amor de su vida que se encontraba muy herido por protegerla a ella como siempre lo hizo para tener que derrotar a Sasori tenia que emplear un jutsu prohibido que arrebataría el alma de su contrincante pero a cambio ella perdería la vida. - ¡Jutsu prohibido: extracción de alma! – Grito Sakura, manteniendo sus manos juntas, después de realizar...
1. Chapter 1

Final del formulario

Cinco ninjas saltaban rama en rama huyendo del enemigo se podía observar que se encontraban muy exhaustos y muy heridos ya no daban para mas pero no se rendirían.

 **POV. SAKURA:**

Observo a Naruto que se encontraba en la espalda de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto esta herido por salvarme del ataque de Sasori siempre tengo que ser salvada pero gracias a el estoy viva no puedo reclamarle, pero me duele verlo tan lastimado por que yo…. La verdad que hace poco yo descubrí mis sentimientos y me di cuenta que quería mucho a Naruto uhmmmm no lo quiero ¡LO AMO! Pero aun no le dije mis sentimientos tengo miedo que el no me crea como esa vez que le dije que lo amaba pero solo era para que deje de buscar Sasuke pero lo que ahora yo siento es de verdad lo amo.

 _ **FIN DEL POV. DE SAKURA**_

 **¡BUMM….!**

- _ **Una explosión es ahora o nunca aprovechare este momento –**_ Pensó Sakura, creo un clon de ella y la mando a buscar a los demás, la verdadera se quedaría con el enemigo a entretenerlo para que sus amigos puedan escapar **\- como lo supuse están muy cansados para darse cuenta que mi clon esta con ellos ahora solo me queda entretener a Deidara y Sasori –** Dijo para si misma Sakura al ver como sus compañeros salían de entre la nube de polvo.

 **-** _**De una vez Deidara, se que estas ahí muéstrate –**_ Dijo Sakura, saliendo de entre la nube de polvo colocándose sus guantes.

Y como dijo Deidara salto desde un Árbol y se paro en frente de Sakura:

 _ **\- Ohh…? Te diste cuenta que era yo –**_ Dijo Deidara, mirando a Sakura desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

 _ **\- Si…. tu también Sasori –**_ Dijo Sakura, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los arboles que se encontraban a su atrás.

Y Sakura se dio la vuelta y de entre los Arboles Sasori apareció:

 _ **\- No, pensé que fueras tan hábil pensé que solo serbias para estorbar**_ – Dijo Sasori, posicionándose al costado de Deidara

 _ **\- Ustedes, no saben muchas cosas de mi –**_ Dijo Sakura, mirando fijamente a los dos Akatsuki.

 _ **-Pero lo podemos averiguar,¿ Sasori-sempai nos podemos divertir con ella? –**_ Pregunto Deidara.

 _ **\- Has lo que quieras, pero no pierdas mucho tiempo porque tenemos que ir por el kyubi–**_ Dijo Sasori, restándole importancia, camino hasta un árbol, para sentarse entre sus raíces.

 _ **\- No les dejare ir tras Naruto, aunque me cueste la vida, le daré el tiempo para que escape de ustedes –**_ Dijo Sakura, apretando los puños.

 _ **\- A divertirme –**_ Dijo Deidara, ignorando el comentario de la chica ya que el estaba seguro que le ganaría fácilmente, ataco a Sakura con unas avecillas de arcilla que explotaban al contacto con el oponente.

 _ **\- ¡Maldición! –**_ Grito Sakura, al ver muchas aves de arcilla acercándose a ella, no las podrá golpear a todas, hizo unos cuantos sellos y como por arte de magia las aves explotaron antes de llegar a su objetivo sorprendiendo a ambos Akatsuki.

 _ **\- ¿Que hiciste? –**_ Pregunto Sasori, parándose.

 _ **\- Solo cree una barrera de chakra –**_ Dijo Sakura, aun con las manos formando un sello y tal como dijo a su alrededor se podía ver una barrera de color rosado casi transparente.

 _ **\- ¿Que interesante? Veo que no eres nada con lo que dicen que eres, una chica que se esconde detrás de sus compañeros –**_ Dijo Sasori, posicionándose al lado de Deidara, este ultimo esta que fulminaba a Sakura con la mirada por destruir su arte.

 _ **\- Ahora te das cuenta, que no soy nada de eso y nunca he sido alguien débil por eso tuvieron que sellar todo mi poder porque tenían miedo de que alguien me utilice para hacer el mal –**_ Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa marca Uchiha, deshaciendo la barrera.

 _ **\- Maldita, como te atreves a hacer eso a mis hermosas obras de arte –**_ Dijo Deidara, mirando a Sakura con odio.

 _ **\- Lo siento, pero esas cosas no eran obras de arte –**_ Dijo Sakura, mirándolos fijamente atenta a cualquier movimiento de los Akatsuki.

Con ese comentario Deidara se molesto y empezó a atacar a Sakura a diestra y siniestra que no le llegaba a atinar mucho pero algunos si, la herían, mientras Deidara hacia arcilla para crear sus artes explosivos, Sakura aprovecho para golpear con puño lleno de chakra para romper todo el suelo y Deidara se sorprendió por la fuerza de la chica y para no quedar atrapado entre los trozos de piedra salta pero Sakura se aparece a su atrás dándole una patada en el estomago a Deidara mandándolo contra el suelo formando un cráter al ver esa forma de pelea Sasori decide intervenir pero Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasori le atacaba con una de sus marionetas, ella lo esquiva con mucha dificultad, miro hacia Sasori quien lo miro divertido y también pudo observar como Sasori controlaba a cuatro marionetas a la vez ella pensó que esto era un suicidio, pero no le importo ese pensamiento con tal de salvar a Naruto . Vio como Deidara la atacaba con aves de arcilla otra vez pero ella los detuvo con kunais y shurikens no se dio cuenta que Deidara también había creado arañas de arcilla que había distribuido por todo el territorio en el cual estaban paliando donde quiera que estaba siempre explotaba lastimándola.

 _ **\- Mira como estas, que débil jajajaj…. –**_ Dijo Deidara, entre risas mirando a Sakura quien se apoyaba en un árbol.

 _ **-Di eso por ahora –**_ Dijo Sakura, mientras se curaba todas las heridas, después de curarse no tenia ningún rasguño solo la ropa estaba rasgada y sucia sorprendiendo a los Akatsuki _**\- por nada soy la alumna de la gran sannin Tsuname-sama –**_ Dijo Sakura, corriendo hacia Deidara por el puño bañado de chakra.

 _ **\- Ahora entiendo de donde sacas esa fuerza, tienes un gran potencial pero lastima nos estorbas para llegar a nuestro objetivo, así que tenemos que eliminarte y rápido –**_ Dijo Sasori, atacando a Sakura con las dos marionetas de su padre y madre.

Y así la pelea siguió Sasori y Deidara atacaban a Sakura pero ella no se quedaba atrás, se defendía como podía, Sakura se estaba quedando sin chakra y los otros dos Akatsuki también sin embargo ambos lados no querían perder , Deidara se descuido en un momento y se lamento mucho descuidarse porque Sakura aprovecho ese momento golpeándolo con un puño bañado de chakra, lo golpeo en toda la caja torácica rompiéndole todos los huesos en la acción y aplastándole el corazón, en el acto Deidara falleció, Sasori esta impresionado por la fuerza y la velocidad pero no pudo hacer nada por su compañero ahora solo le quedaba vengarse, siguieron peleando sin embargo por el cansancio Sakura también se descuido y Sasori aprovecho para atacarla con su marioneta atravesando el pecho de Sakura con una espada, Sakura no hizo ningún intento de sanarse sabia que no podía salvarse porque ya no tenia chakra para curarse la cual decidió hacer un sello prohibido con lo ultimo de chakra que le quedaba aunque le cueste la vida pero antes de hacerlo tenia que despedirse de sus compañeros pero seria muy doloroso para ellos y mas para ella porque dejaría al amor de su vida.

En un lugar no muy lejano donde la verdadera Sakura, se podía observar a cinco personas saltando árbol en árbol pero de pronto la peli rosa se detiene y sus compañeros también se detienen para ver que tenía Sakura:

 _ **\- Sakura, que pasa vamos tenemos que llegar rápido a la aldea a que curen a Naruto –**_ Dijo Kakashi, pero Sakura se quedo callada, con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo.

 _ **\- Vamos, feíta nos van a alcanzar –**_ Dijo Sai, pero Sakura no daba indicios de responder.

 _ **\- Sakura, vamos rápido no hay tiempo que perder**_ – Dijo Yamamoto, tenia un mal presentimiento ya que el conocía el pasado de Sakura, se podría decir que compartían el mismo pasado.

Pero Sakura ni se inmutaba por los comentarios de sus compañeros de pronto escucharon unos sollozos departe de Sakura, vieron como unas lágrimas caían a suelo, preocupando a los presentes pensando que su amiga/compañera/alumna se había lastimado por eso se había detenido, pero no sabían que Sakura estaba pensando que decir para que la entendieran.

 _ **-¿Como se los digo?, que ya no voy a estar con ellos de tan solo verlos tristes se me rompe el alma y mas al imaginarme a Naruto, el no lo tomaría muy bien el estaría destrozado primero lo abandonaría Sasuke después yo, no yo no lo voy a abandonar siempre estaré con el, aunque no sea físicamente, siempre estaré con el, velando por sus sueños y salud nunca lo voy a abandonar tengo que despedirme ya no me queda mucha chakra y mi clon desaparecerá es ahora o nunca –**_ Pensaba Sakura, levanto el rostro mostrando una hermosa sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por su cambio de humor primero llora y luego sonríe pero Kakashi-sensei se dio cuenta que esa era una sonrisa forzada pero sincera algo andaba mal tenia un mal presentimiento iba a escuchar algo que no le gustara.

 _ **\- ¿Sakura, que sucede porque haces una sonrisa forzada? –**_ Pregunto Kakashi, sorprendiendo a los demás al decir una ¿sonrisa forzada?

 _ **\- Kakashi-sensei, ¿saben? los quiero mucho, no se que haría yo sin ustedes siempre me ayudaron, en la buenas y el las malas por mas que yo les estorbaba, sin embargo siempre estaban ustedes ahí, apoyándome –**_ Dijo Sakura, voltea a ver a Yamamoto _**\- Yamamoto-taicho aun que haiga sido nuestro sensei por un corto tiempo, siempre lo he respetado y apreciado ayudándonos a buscar a Sasuke, para que regrese con nosotros, apoyándonos, enseñándonos a llevarnos bien entre todos y cuidándonos realmente le agradezco mucho, usted sabe muchas cosas de mi, al igual que yo de usted, tuvimos el mismo camino, usted me apoyo mas que nadie, porque usted sabe mi pasado y le agradezco mucho por cuidarme en todo momento, realmente gracias –**_ Dijo Sakura, hizo una reverencia a Yamamoto, todos estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Sakura ¿pasado?¿compartieron? no entendían nada tendrían que pedir explicaciones a Sakura y Yamamoto, pero algo andaba mal esto parece una despedida.

 _ **\- Pero Sakura ¿que dices…..? –**_ Dijo Yamamoto, un poco nervioso por las miradas que le mandaban Kakashi y Sai, sabia que después de todo esto le esperaría un interrogatorio _**-¿pero? porque Sakura habla de eso ahora, a ella nunca le gusto hablar de su pasado, siempre evadía el tema – Pensaba Yamamoto**_ , mirando fijamente a Sakura, estaba le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Sakura, ignoro las palabras de Yamamoto y siguió con su despedida, ahora dirigió su mirada a Sai, este la miraba con mucha intriga hasta pudo ver temor en sus ojos _**– Sai, realmente eres un idiota sin sentimientos –**_ Dijo Sakura, ante este comentario casi todos caen de espalda _**\- ¿pero? siempre tratas de aprender que son los sentimientos, en libros o observando a los demás –**_ Dijo Sakura, mirando tiernamente a Sai, este la miro extraño, sabia que Sakura no era de demostrar sus sentimientos _**– aunque a veces, el significado que les das era el equivocado -**_ Dijo Sakura, soltando una pequeña risa _**– siempre estas con una sonrisa, nunca triste, aunque en el principio no nos llevamos bien, porque pensaba que solo eras un remplazo de Sasuke, pero me equivoque, ahora eres un gran amigo siempre ayudándome a mi y Naruto, aunque todos digan que solo eres el remplazo de Sasuke gracias –**_ Dijo Sakura, abrazando a Sai, este correspondió el abrazo pero a la hora de separarse sintió un dolor en el pecho llevándose la mano en ese lugar no sabia que era _**\- ¿porque me duele el pecho? ¿Si no me he lastimado en ese lugar? –**_ Se pregunto a si mismo Sai _**\- Feíta… -**_ Dijo Sai, esta la miro con una sonrisa.

Ahora, Sakura miro a Kakashi _ **\- Kakashi-sensei –**_ Dijo Sakura, acercándose al mencionado _**\- usted nos enseño a trabajar en grupo, nos enseño a hacer unos buenos ninjas, ayudo a Sasuke con su maldición, a Naruto con el kyubi y a mi, gracias por darme unos momentos felices con el equipo 7, realmente estoy muy agradecida con usted, ahora solo le pido un ultimo favor, por favor cuide mucho de Naruto en mi ausencia, y dígale a mi maestra que siempre la he querido como una madre, nunca voy a olvidar aquellos entrenamientos con ella, aunque en un inicio era algo muy duro jajajaja… a mis padres que los quiero mucho a los demás que los amo –**_ Dijo Sakura, los tres hombres la miraban sorprendidos que fue todo aquello que dijo, acaso se estaba ¿despidiendo?, Sakura les da la espalda a los tres ninjas consientes.

 _ **\- ¿Sakura, que tratas de decir con todo eso, a donde quieres llegar? –**_ Pregunto Kakashi, todos esperaban la respuesta de Sakura, esta aun les daba la espalda, ella ya no podía mirarlos sin caer en llanto.

 _ **\- Voy a hacer un jutsu prohibido, para derrotar a Sasori –**_ Dijo Sakura, todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, principalmente Yamamoto.

 _ **\- ¿Sakura, acaso ya desasiste el sello? –**_ Pregunto Yamamoto, todos lo miraron ¿sello? ¿Sakura tenia un sello? ¿Y porque? Esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Sai y kakashi pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a hablar a Yamamoto _**– y lo más importante ¿Como vas a llegar hasta ellos, se quedaron muy atrás? –**_ Dijo Yamamoto acercándose a ella, y la tomo por lo hombros y se percato de que Sakura era? _**– Un clon…. –**_ Dijo Yamamoto en un susurro, pero todos los presentes lo escucharon.

 _ **\- No, aun no he roto el sello, sobre la otra pregunta ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora estoy peleando con Sasori, además ya mate a Deidara –**_ Dijo Sakura, todos la miraron sorprendidos ¿mato a uno de los dos últimos Akatsuki? _**\- solo falta a Sasori y si me deshago de el ya no queda ningún Akatsuki, luego todo el mundo ninja estará en paz, y Naruto ya no será perseguido por el kyubi lo dejaran en paz, ningún jinchiruki tendrá que morir solo por ser los portadores de esas bestias, todos serán felices –**_ Dijo Sakura, mirándolos con lagrimas en los ojos - _**gracias chicos, a todos los quiero mucho y a Naruto díganle que lo amo y que algún día me perdone por lo que voy a hacer, pero siempre lo estaré cuidando aunque no físicamente–**_ Dijo Sakura, caminando hasta Naruto y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, luego de eso el clon desapareció, dejándolos sorprendidos y tristes por las palabras de la chica, ella se estaba sacrificando por todos para que tengan una vida tranquila, pero no se rendirán harán lo imposible para evitarlo.

 _ **\- Hay que llegar rápido donde Sakura, para evitar que haga esa tontería –**_ Ordeno Kakashi, empezando a saltar a un árbol en dirección a Sakura, los demás lo siguieron sin dudar no querían perder a amiga/ compañera / alumna. Pero cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde por que Sakura ya había dicho aquellas palabras:

 _ **\- ¡Jutsu prohibido: extracción de alma! –**_ Grito Sakura, manteniendo sus manos juntas, después de realizar los sellos.

Los demás no podían creer que Sakura tuviera esa habilidad, que solo lo poseía el tercer Hokague, sabían cual era el fin de ese jutsu, la muerte del usuario, por la extracción del alma del oponente, vieron como Sakura sacaba el alma a Sasori y como la muerte cortaba con su espada el alma de Sasori, para que sea separada de su cuerpo, cuando todo eso termino Sasori cae sin vida al suelo mientras que Sakura también caía pero Sai fue mas rápido y la sujeto ya que kakashi no podía porque cargaba a un inconsciente Naruto pero cuando tomaron el pulso de la kunoichi , derramaron lagrimas por que Sakura había muerto en el instante, Yamamoto cargo el cuerpo de Sakura para llevarla ala aldea.

 _ **-¿Donde estoy, que es este lugar?-**_ Dijo una ojijade, esta se encontraba en un claro, había despertado en ese lugar _**\- ¿yo morí, acaso esto es el cielo o sigo viva y solo fui trasportada a otro lugar, buscare a los demás –**_ pensó la ojijade, empezando a caminar _ **\- ¡kakashi –sensei! ¡Yamamoto-taicho! ¡Sai! ¡Naruto! –**_ Grito la ojijade, los busco y busco pero no encontró a nadie, tampoco sintió la presencia de nadie, tuvo que regresar otra vez al claro, pero de pronto sintió dos presencias y se puso en poción de pelea _**-¡¿Quien anda ahí, anda muéstrense?! –**_ Grito Sakura, en posición de pelea.

 _ **\- Hola Sakura-chan -**_ dijo un peliblanco, que salía de entre los arbustos, sus cabellos eran un poco despeinados, estaban atados en una cola baja al costado, tenia unos mechones en los costados, que lo hacían ver lindo y tierno, sus ojos eran de color morado, realmente es muy guapo, es alegre y muy expresivo, vestía un kimono de color blanco con adornos morados, Sakura mira al costado del peliblanco, encontrando a un pelinegro, sus cabellos eran no tan cortos ni tan largos, pero en las puntas de su cabello eran de color rojo, había un mechón entre sus ojos, sus ojos eran de color rojo, vestía un kimono negro con adornos rojos, se podía observar que era muy serio y reservado.

 _ **-Son, realmente guapos –**_ Pensó Sakura, vio como el peliblanco sonrió mas y el pelinegro desviaba la mirada sonrojado como si hubieran leído su mente, pero ella no podía estar pensando esas cosas _**\- ¿como se llaman y donde me encuentro?-**_ Pregunto Sakura, aun en posición de pelea.

 _ **\- Sakura-chan, eres la primera en decirnos que somos guapos –**_ Dijo el peliblanco, Sakura al escuchar eso se sonrojó hasta las orejas _**– Ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos con nuestra portadora –**_

 _ **-¿portadora? No entiendo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**_ Pregunto Sakura, ya mas tranquila al notar que no la iban a atacar y que podía hablar normalmente con ellos.

 _ **\- Aun no te podemos decir nuestros nombres, es muy temprano, tienes que aprender a controlar tu chakra que**_ **fue sellado** – Hablo por primera vez el pelinegro, mirando fijamente a Sakura, causándole un escalofrió.

 _ **\- El pelinegro, meda mucho miedo –**_ Pensó Sakura, pero desvió su mirada del pelinegro, al escuchar reír al peliblanco.

 _ **\- Jajajajajaja… te dijo que das miedo jajajaa… -**_ Dijo el peliblanco, mirando al pelinegro este quería cortarle la yugular para que se callara.

 _ **-¿acaso? ¿Podían leer mentes? –**_ Se pregunto así misma Sakura.

 _ **\- no Sakura-chan, no podemos leer mentes, es solo que sabemos todo de ti, porque vivimos dentro de tu mente –**_ Respondió el peliblanco, Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _ **-¿Pero como, es eso que viven dentro de mi mente? –**_ Pregunto Sakura, aun no lo podía creer _**– Entiendo así supieron que mi chakra esta sellado –**_ Dijo la peli rosa.

 **-** _ **Ese tema de como estamos dentro de ti, lo averiguaras dentro de poco –**_ Respondió el pelinegro _**– y lo otro, no leímos de tu mente lo pudimos sentir, todo lo que te pase lo sentiremos nosotros –**_ Termino de hablar el pelinegro.

 _ **\- En pocas palabras, Sakura-chan sabremos todo de ti –**_ Dijo alegremente el peliblanco.

 _ **-¿Donde me encuentro? –**_ Pregunto Sakura _**\- quiero evadir el pensamiento de que ellos dos sabrán todo lo que piensa ella, de tan solo pensarlo me da vergüenza –**_ Pensó la ojijade, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pensó, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

 _ **\- Estamos en un sueño tuyo, solo así nos podíamos comunicar con usted –**_ Respondió el Pelinegro, ignorando el pensamiento de Sakura, savia que se moriría si hablaran de ese tema.

 _ **\- Pero ahora que sabes de nosotros, podremos hablar en cualquier momento Sakura-chan –**_ Dijo el peliblanco, haciéndose como si ellos no hubieran escuchado ese pensamiento, calmando a Sakura.

 _ **\- ¿Me podrían explicar, que hago aquí? –**_ Pregunto Sakura, ya más calmada al saber que ellos no hablaran sobre lo que pensó.

 _ **\- Este solo es un sueño, solo queríamos avisarle de muestra existencia y que desde ahora en adelante tendrá muchas dificultades pero….. –**_ El pelinegro no pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido por su compañero.

 _ **-Pero nunca olvide que siempre estaremos para usted –**_ Termino la oración el Peliblanco, mirando a su amigo, este ultimo lo fulminada con la mirada por a verlo interrumpido.

De pronto Sakura empezó a sentirse cansaba y antes de cae desmayada escucho a los dos que siempre cuidarían de ella. Sakura despierta en un bosque, empezó a caminar muy pensativa _**-¿Que habrá sido eso?,¿ la verdad estoy muerta pero que lugar es este? –**_ Peso la ojijade de pronto llega a un pueblo, cruzo todo el pueblo, podía deducir que la gente ahí era muy pobre, porque vendían agua, termino de cruzar todo el pueblo vio unas altas paredes blancas y hombres que custodiaban una gran puerta que vestían con kimonos negros.

 _ **-¿Donde estoy…? –**_ Pregunto Sakura, mirando las murallas blancas, no pensó que alguien la escucharía.

 _ **\- Estas en el rukongai, en la sociedad de almas… -**_ Respondió un hombre, a sus espaldas.

 **Continuara…**


	2. El Encuentro

_**-¡Ahhh...!-**_ Grito Sakura, al ser sorprendida _**\- Me asustaste -**_ Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos a la altura del corazón tratando de calmarlo.

 _ **-Lo siento, pasa por aquí, te escuchar una pregunto y yo solo te respondí no era mi intención asustarte -**_ Dijo el joven, rascándose la nuca, era un peli castaño, sus ojos eras de color azul y llevaba puesto un polo de color blanco y un pantalón negro ambas rentas ya estaban muy gastadas _**-Me llamo Yuta, es un gusto conocerte... -**_ le incito a que ella le diera su nombre, mientras le extendía su mano a la pelo rosa.

 _ **-Sakura, me llamo Haruno Sakura -**_ respondió mientras estrechaba la mano con Yuta.

 _ **-Que lindo nombre tienes, es perfecto para ti -**_ dijo haciendo sonrojar a la Haruno.

 _ **-¿Una pregunta Yuta-san? -**_ Dijo ya tomando un poco de seriedad.

 _ **-Dime Sakura-san -**_ le respondió mientras metía agua manos en sus bolsillos.

 _ **-¿Que es este lugar?-**_ Preguntó la ojijade, volviendo a ver las murallas blancas, y detrás de ellas las casas.

 _ **-Ese lugar es el Sereitei, donde viven los shinigamis -**_ Respondió mientras caminar hasta quedar al costado de la peli rosa.

 _ **-¿Shinigamis? ¿Que son? -**_ Dijo mirando al ojiazul.

 _ **-¿No te envió a este lugar un shinigami?-**_ Preguntó, la peli rosa negó _**\- ya veo tu llegaste sola, bueno ¿ves al hombre que están vigilando ese a puerta? -**_ Dijo mientras señalaba una gran puerta donde se encontraba, una persona muy grande este estaba vestido con un kimono negro y llevaba una espada a la altura de su cintura a un costado.

 _ **-¡Ahh...! Así que el es un shinigami -**_ Sino sin dejar de ver al shinigami, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo - ¿que raro el no tiene chakra? - Penal la peli rosa pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el castaño.

 _ **-Si el es un shinigami, ellos se encargan de guiar a las almas a este lugar el rukongai -**_ la peli rosa observo el pueblo que se encontraba a sus espaldas, causándole mas preguntas.

 _ **-¿Pero porque la gente en este lugar son muy pobres? -**_ pregunto, el otro se sintió un poco incómodo ante la pregunta de la peli rosa tratando de que no se diera cuenta sin éxito **\- ¡Ahh! Los siento no era mi intención incomodarte -** trató de excusarse.

 _ **-No, no te preocupes pues la verdad si es un poco incomodo hablar de este tema pero no me puede quejar, yo tengo donde vivir y que comer, sin embargo hay algunos que no tienen por eso... -**_ El castaño no pudo terminar porque un hombre paso corriendo por su costado persiguiendo a unos niños.

 **-¡Ladronzuelos ya verán cuando los atrape! -** grito el señor, que los correteaba con una palo el la mano.

 _ **-¡Atrévete si puedes, anciano enclenque! -**_ Grito uno de los niños, provocando más al señor.

 _ **-Como podrás ver algunos tienen que robar para sobrevivir, y escapar, sin embargo hay algunos que son asesinados por sus por propias familias, restando una boca mas que alimentar -**_ Termino en tono muy deprimente, causando un gran arrepentimiento a la kunoichi por hacer la pregunta.

 _ **-Entiendo por eso todos venden cualquier cosas para sobrevivir -**_ dijo mientras veían una de las pequeñas tiendas sonde vendían unos jarrones llenos de agua _**\- Que vida mas cruel -**_ Dijo en susurro.

 _ **-si, así es esta vida -**_ dijo el castaño mirando el horizonte _**\- ¡ohh! Ya es tarde me tengo que ir a mi hogar -**_ se quedo mirando a la peli rosa.

 _ **-¿sucede algo Yuta-san? -**_ pregunto al notar la mirada de preocupación que le mandaba su acompañante.

 _ **-Nada, la verdad si ¿es que me preocupa donde va a quedarse a dormir esta noche? -**_ La peli rosa se tomo la barbilla, mientras pensaba donde quedarse dormir solo esta noche.

- _ **Tienes razón, Yuta-san ¿Pero no me podría quedar contigo a dormir esta noche? -**_ Pregunto al castaño, este la miro un poco triste, asiendo entender a la peli rosa que eso no seria posible.

 _ **-me gustaría, pero no puedo porque en la casa donde vivo, residen muchas familias -**_ Dijo mirando el suelo evitando de ver la cara de desilusión de la peli rosa, sin embargo escucho una pequeña rodilla de parte de ella, levantando la cabeza al instante.

 _ **-no te preocupes, ya insiste mucho por mi explicando como es este lugar, aprovecharía de tu confianza si me dirás un lugar donde vivir -**_ Dijo la ojijade mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

 _ **-¿pero...? -**_ pero la joven kunoichi no lo dejo que terminara de hablar.

 _ **-No te preocupes Yuta-san, encontrare un lugar donde pasar la noche -**_ Dijo la peli rosa, mientras empezaba a camina en dirección al pueblo _**\- Fue un gusto conocerte -**_ Dijo mientras agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

 _ **-El gusto fue mío, Sakura-chan -**_ Dijo mientras se adentraba al bosque _**\- Debería cuidarse mucho de ahora en adelante -**_ Dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, mientras se perdía en la espesura del bosque.

 _ **\- Bueno ahora buscar un lugar donde quedarme esta noche -**_ Dijo nuestra kunoichi, pregunto casa en casa si la podían alojar solo por una noche, pero ninguno la recibió _**\- Moo... Ente lugar viven muchas personas, no he podio encontrar un lugar donde quedarme, ni modo será a la antigua -**_ Dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque y parándose al frente de un árbol _ **\- Ni modo a subir -**_ Dijo mientras subía en árbol, sin embargo no dio ni tres pasos y se cayo de seton - _**¡Pero que mierda, porque no pudo subir este puto árbol! -**_ Grito mientras se para va y sobaba la parte de atrás, intento subir otra vez y obtuvo el mismo resultado, intento un sin fin d veces, pero al final lo logros, sin embargo gasto casi todo su chakra, cayendo al instante a los brazos de Morfeo.

En un lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraba nuestra peli rosa, se encontraba dos personas hablando de esta misma.

 _ **-Mi señor, todo fue un éxito ella llego al rukongai sin ningún problema -**_ Dijo a su acompañante.

 _ **-Que bien ahora solo falta sacarla del Sereitei sin que los shinigamis se den cuenta, envía hollows a que causen estragos y distraigan a los shinigamis -**_ Dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

 _ **-Si mi señor are todo lo que usted me diga -**_ Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por la voz de su señor.

 _ **-¡ahh! me olvidaba, envía a esos dos para que capturen a nuestra queridísima invitada -**_ Dijo antes que su acompañante se marchara.

 _ **\- Entiendo -**_ Dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando al otro hombre solo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En el rukongai, ya estaba empezando a amanecer, los pájaros empezaban a cantar en el bosque, los rayos del sol dieron directo al rostro de la peli rosa causándole un gran malestar, pues aun no quería despertar.

 _ **-¡ahh! -**_ Bostezo la ojijade, mientras se entiba, y empezaba a sobar su adolorida espada _**\- Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a dormir en un árbol -**_ Dijo mientras saltaba de la rama, causándose unos rasguños en el árbol, a causa de las ramas secas _**\- ¡auch! Mejor me curo no quiero que quede cicatriz -**_ Dijo al momento de emanar chakra en su mano y acercándoselo al brazo pero con poco éxito _**\- ¿Que raro porque no puedo controlar bien mi chakra? -**_ acumulo su chakra en su puño, intento golpear la roca que se encontraba en es lugar, sin embargo en medio camino el chakra se desvaneció, causando que la kunoichi se moliera los nudillos rajando la roca, mas no destrozándolo _**\- ¡Auch! Duele mucho -**_ curo sus nudillos _**\- Me cuesta mucho, utilizar mi chakra -**_ Dijo intentando calmar su respiración agitación _**\- ¿Sera porque soy solo un alma y mi chakra aun no se adapta? -**_ Dijo mientras se ponía de pie _ **\- Sera mejor volver a entrenar -**_ busco un lugar donde podría entrenar, pero tenia que estar cerca del pueblo, sin embargo no muy cerca para no asustarlos cuando este entrenando, en contra el lugar perfecto era un hermoso claro _**\- Este lugar será perfecto para entrenar -**_ Dijo mientras se sentaba encima de una roca para poder controlar su chakra.

Y hací paso una semana entera entrenando, logro coltrolar su chakra pero no muy bien, entonces escuchó los gritos de las personas mas unos rugidoa de unas bestias, no espweo ni un minuto para salir corriendo a ayudar a las personas, sin embargo quedo totalmente aterrada al ver a las bestias, estos eran muy grandes, llevaban una mascara que parecía estar hecha de hueso y altura de la clavícula en el medio se es contaba un hoyo que atravesaba el pecho, sin embargo eso lo la horroeiza lo que la aterro fue ver que esas bestias se comían a los aldeanos sin pudor.

 _ **-¡Ayuda! -**_ Grito la mujer, sacando a sakura totalmente del shock, la pelirosa corrió hasta donde el monstruo, golpeando con su puño bañado de chakra, enviándolos contra unas casas _**\- Señora, tiene que irse de este lugar -**_ Dijo la ojijade corriendo hacia otro lugar a ayudar a los demás aldeanos.

 _ **-¡Ahh...! -**_ la pelirosa escucha el grito a sus espaldas pudo ver como una niña era atrapada por uno de esos monstros, corrió hasta llegar donde ella para salvarla, sin embargo no contaba con que en ese mismo instante fallara su manejo de chakra.

 _ **-¡Noo...! ¡Sueltala! -**_ Grito la kunoichi al ver como la bestia se llevaba a la joven a ma boca mientras esta hacia todo por liberarse de agarre de la bestia, sin embargo Sakura no llego a tiempo a la joven, fue bañada totalmente de un color carmeci _**\- ¡Nooo...! -**_ ese grito se pudo escuchar por todo el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más exactos dentro de las murallas, se estaba realizando una reunión.

 _ **-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, capitana Soing-fong me podría dar el informe de la semana -**_ preguntó un hombre castaño, su pelo estaba atado en una cola baja, llevaba puesto el mismo kimono negro que un shinigami, sin embargo encima de este llevaba un haori blanco y encima de este otro haori rosa con estanpodos de flores.

 _ **-entendido capitán, durante la semana he puesto a todos mis ninjas a vigilar todo el sereitei, sin embargo mucha gangantas se abrieron en esta semana -**_ termino se dar su informe la pequeña pelinegra.

 _ **\- Ya veo, capicapitán Mayumi, ¿usted quiere acotar algo, respeto al informe de la capitana de la primera divicion? -**_ Preguntó al peliazul, pues este estaba muy distraído.

\- _**Efectivamente comandante, quisiera decir que durante esta semana los hollows, se han estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, se dividían en grupos se distribuían por todo el runkongai, ¿como si estuvieran buscando algo?**_ \- dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los capitanes, púes tenia toda la razón ellos también notaron esa conducto el los hollows.

 _ **-Si capitán Mayuri, todos notamos ese mismo detalle, por lo que veo, estamos lidiando con un casos un grande, no podemos fallar si los hollows buscan ese objeto, significa que es muy poderoso, por ello tenemos que pedir ayuda a nuestro shinigami sustituto -**_ Dijo siendo apoyado por todos los capitanes excepto por un pelinegro.

 _ **-Con todo respeto capitán, no necexitamos de la ayuda de ese mocoso -**_ dijo el pelinegro, ganándose la mirada de reproche del camandante.

 _ **\- Lo siento capitán Kuchiki, este caso es muy grave así que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder lo que los hollows buscan, por ello tendrá que hacer su orgullo a un lado -**_ el pelinegro solo se limito a cerrar los ojos resignado.

 _ **-Bueno como ... -**_ el comandante no pudo terminar porque un shinigami entro a la sala interrumpiendo la reunión.

 _ **-¡Comandante! ¡Hollows están atacando el runkongai, y son más que las veces anteriores! -**_ grito el shimigami.

 _ **\- quiero a todos los cpitanes y tenientes en el runkongai ahora -**_ sin decir mas todos lo presentes en la sala desaparecieron _**\- Nanao, ya sabes que hacer -**_ la mencionada hcintio y desapareció al instante - _**Espero que llegues a tiempo**_ \- dijo el comandante antes de desparecea y dirigirse al runkongai.

Mientras tanto se podía ver a una sakura que se abeazaba a así misma bañada de un color carmeci, tenia la mirada vacía.

 _ **-No los pude ayudar, todo es mi culpa siempre fui débil -**_ Dijo sakura, llorando mientras caía de rodillas, aun abrazándose asi misma.

Los demás hollows que aun no se percataron de la pese cía de la peligrosa, lo hicienron, caminaron basta ella al se tir que emanaba un de,vicioso rektsu para ellos.

 _ **-Soy una débil, no puedo hacer nada bien, soy una molestia como siempre dijo Sasuke -**_ Decía sakura, sin percatarse que su poder se estaba saliendo de control y atraía a más Hollows, rodeándola totalmente.

 _ **-¿Asi que tu eres, aquien busca el señor? -**_ dijo un detrás de los hollows.

 _ **-¡¿Quien esta ahí!? -**_ Grito la ojijade, tomando posición de pelea, los hollows abrieron una abertura entre ellos, dando paso a un hombre alto celeste que lo lleva corto y erizado, sus ojos son de con,por azules tienes cierto aspecto felino, acentuado por unas lineas de color azul verdoso a los lados, en la parte derecha de la mandíbula situada sobre su mejilla los rastro de una masca que parecía estar hecha de hueso, también tenia un agujero localizado en su abdomen que lo atravesaba, llevaba el numero seis a su costado derecho a la altura del agujero.

 _ **\- así que tu eres lo que estábamos buscando -**_ Dijo el peli celeste, mientras caminaba hasta donde sakura, como una sonrisa arrogante.

 _ **-¿Quien eres? -**_ Pregunto la peligrosa, borrorando la sonrrisa al peliceleste.

 _ **-¿Como que quien soy? Soy un arranca, me llamo Grimmjow, la sexta espada -**_ Dijo Grimmjow, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

 _ **-¿Arranca? ¿Espada? ¿Que es eso? -**_ dijo inocentemente sakura, bajando la guardia.

 _ **-¡Desgraciada como te atreves! -**_ Grimmjow corrió hasta donde sakura, tomandola del cuello _**\- ¡Acaso nunca escuchaste hablar de nosotros! -**_ grito totalmente indignado por la ignorancia de la pelirosa.

 _ **-Su.. el... ta... me... -**_ Dijo el un susurro la pelirosa, tratando de soltarse del agarre de la sexta espada, ejerciendo chakra en su mano sin éxito.

 _ **\- Grimmjow, sueltala -**_ ordeno un pelinegro apareciendo detrás de la pelirosa el pelo lo lleva corto y desordenado con un mechón cayendo por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz, tiene unos ojos grandes de color verde profundo y totalmente carente de brillo dándole un aspecto inhimano, de sus ojos salen dos lineas de color verde similares a lágrimas que surcan todo su rostro este lleva en su pecho un agujero que lo atravesaba _ **\- Ella es nueva en este lugar, por eso nunca escucho de nosotros -**_ excuso a la pelirosa.

 _ **-¡Note metas en esto Ulquiorra, ella merece morir! -**_ dijo la sexta espada, apretando mas el cuello de la peligrosa, causando que gritara con su ultimo aliento.

 _ **\- ¿No creeo que al señor, le gustaría que ella muera? -**_ dijo de lo mas tranquilo el pelinegro, sin embargo el arranca nise inmuto por el comentario de su compañero, sinembargo aumento mas la fuerza de su agarre casi rompiendo cuello de la pelirosa, esta en un intento de escape otra vez intento llevar chakra asu mano que sujetaba la muñeca del peliceleste.

 _ **-¡Ahhhh...! -**_ Grito el peliceleste soltando a sakura, esta ultima trataba de recuperar el aliento, sin embarga Grimmjow la golpeo logrando que ella se entrllata contra el suelo _**\- ¡Te voy a matar! -**_ pero fue interrumpido por Ulquioorra.

 _ **\- Grimmjow tenemos compañía -**_ Dijo mientras ambos caminaban hasta donde la pelirosa, quedando delante de ella que aun seguía tirada en el suelo recuperandose del golpe de la sexta espada, al instante aparecieron todos los capitanes y sus tenientes incluyendo al comandante.

 _ **-¿Arrancas?¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? -**_ Pregunto el comandante, fijo su mirada en sakura, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia _**\- Sera una Rioka -**_ Se dijo asi mismo.

 _ **\- Que les importa a ustedes -**_ dijo groceramente Grimmjow, aumentando el odio de capitanes y tenoemtes hacia su persona, mientras tanto sakura ya estaba recuperada.

 _ **\- Tengo que salir de aquí, ahora que están distraídos -**_ dijo para si misma buscando un salida de entre los hollows, encontarndolo en su lado izquierdo por donde entraron los arrancas, se levanto disimuladamente tratando de no llamar la atención de ambos arrancas.

 _ **\- No es normal encontrar arramcas en el seireytei**_ \- dijo el comandante tratando de encontrar una respiesta y recordó un detalle _**\- el tremendo reitsu que sentimos, ¿De donde provino**_? - se dijo así mismo - _**Ustedes están buscando el causante de todo ese reitsu -**_ afirmo no preguntó el comandante, causando que los dos arrancas pusieran todos sus sentidos en el comandante.

 _ **-¡Ahora! -**_ se dijo a si misma sakura, mientras corría velozmente, así su salida de escape _**\- ¡Ahhh...! -**_ grito al centir como todo el aire se le salia de los pulmones, dirigió su mirada a la persona que esta delante de ella, logrando ver el pelo celeste, este la tomo del cuello para luego tirarla al suelo boca abajo.

 _ **-¡Estúpida, acaso creías que podrías escapar de mi! -**_ Grito la sexta espada, mientras pisaba la espalda de la pelirosa causando que ella gritara, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 _ **\- ¡Suelten a la chica! -**_ Grito el comandante, totalmente indignado al ver como el arranca pisaba cada vez mas fuerte la espalda de la kunoichi.

 _ **\- nosotros solo venimos a recojer al causante de todo ese reitsu -**_ dijo de lo mas tranquilo la cuarta espada.

 _ **\- ¿Y donde esta el causante de todo ese reitsu? -**_ Pregunto el comandante dando un paso adelante.

 _ **\- Aquí -**_ Dijo Grimmjow, volviendo a pisar mas fuerte la espalda de la pelirosa, ocacionando que ella volviera a gritar, todos miraron atentos a la pelirosa, especialmente dos capitanes un pelinegro y albino, vieron como ella iba a ser golpeada otra vez por el arranca, intentaron ir hacia la kunoichi, pero no pudieron porque todos los hollows los rodearon, la kunoichi aprovecho el momento de como el arranca que se encontraba con un pie sobre su espalda miraba como todos los shinigamis eran rodeados por los hollows, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrrisa arrogante, se gira a un costado ocacionando que la sexta espada perdiera el equilibrio, se levando rápidamente, golpeó a Grimmjow con su puño que extrañamente estaba bañado con su chakra de color verde y ¿azul? en todo el abdomen mandándolo contra una casa y velozmente mando una patada a Ulquioora logrando que este se estrellara casa tras casa, sorprendiendo a los shinigamis estos se trataban de deshacer de los hollows y menos que habían llegado.

 _ **\- Por fin -**_ pensó sakura tratando de caminar _**\- ¿Como? -**_ dijo al notar que no podía mover las piernas cayendo al instante de rodillas.

 _ **\- ¡Desgraciada, esta vez si te mato! -**_ Grito Grimmjow mientras salia de entre los restos de la casa, camino hasta donde sakura quedando al frente de ella _**\- Vas a morir -**_ dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos al frente de sakura, reuniéndose al frente de esta una energía de color roja.

 _ **\- ¡Maldicion, que alguien ayude a la chica!**_ \- Grito un desesperado comandante al ver como el arranca iba a lanzar un cero contra la chica.

 _ **\- ¡Cuerpo reacciona!**_ \- se grito a si misma la kunoichi, haciendo todos su esfuerzos por moverse _**\- ¡maldición! -**_ Grito al ver como esa energía roja estaba lista para ser lanzada hacia ella intantaneamenye cerro los ojos.

 _ **\- ¡Muere! -**_ Grito el arranca, lanzando su cero contra la pelirosa, los shinigamis hicieron todo su esfuerzo para llegar hasta donde ella.

 _ **\- ¿Que irónico?, otra vez voy a volver a morir -**_ pensó sakura, mientras aun mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque sin embargo nunca llego, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la recogían del suelo, abrió los ojos eocontrandose con unos ojos grices perdiéndose en ellos.

 _ **\- no imagine que llegaras tan rápido -**_ dijo el comandante llamando la atención del mencionado - pero no me quejo -

 _ **\- ¿Quien eres? -**_ Pregun4o la peli rosa, sin quitar la vista del recién llegado, este último era vigilado sigilosamente por dos pares de ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío por toda su columna.

 _ **\- Kurosaki Ichigo -**_ respondió el pelianaranjado, regalándole una sonrrisa a sakura haciéndola sonrrojar al instante.


End file.
